classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuki Carry
The Suzuki Carry is a kei truck produced by the Japanese automaker Suzuki. The microvan version was originally called the Carry van until 1982 when the van was renamed as the Suzuki Every (Japanese: スズキ・エブリイ). In Japan, the Carry and Every are Kei cars but Suzuki Every Landy, the bigger exported version of Every had a longer hood for safety purposes and a larger 1.3-liter 82 hp (61 kW) 4-cylinder engine. They have been sold under a myriad different names in several countries, and hold the distinction of probably being the only car ever offered both with Chevrolet and Ford badges. Introduction In their home market, the Carry truck and Every van compete with a number of trucks of the same size, such as the Honda Acty, the Subaru Sambar truck and van, the Mitsubishi Minicab, and the Daihatsu Atrai. The first two generations of Carrys were sold with the Suzulight badge rather than the company name Suzuki, emphasizing their focus on "Light Cars" (better known as Kei jidosha). Suzulight FB/FBD The Carry series was born in October 1961 with the FB Suzulight Carry, a pickup truck with the engine underneath the front seat but with a short bonnet. The layout has been referred to as a "semi-cabover". A glassed FBD Carry Van was added in September 1964. The engine too was called the "FB", a 359 cc (21.9 cu in) air-cooled, two-stroke two-cylinder with 21 hp (16 kW). This engine was to remain in use, in three-cylinder form, until late 1987 in the Suzuki Jimny (as the LJ50). Top speed was no more than 76 km/h (47 mph). FB suspension was rigid with leaf springs, front and rear. A panel van (FBC) was also available from July 1962. Second generation (L20) In June 1965 the rebodied L20 Suzulight Carry replaced the FB. The ladder-frame chassis was modified, now with independently sprung front wheels (by torsion bars). While output remained 21 hp, the engine benefitted from Suzuki's patented CCI (Cylinder Crank Injection) lubrication system. The Carry Van was replaced by the new L20V in January 1966, and there was also a dropside pickup (L21). Finally, there was the L20H, a pickup with a canvas canopy and a rear-facing seat placed in the bed, providing seating for four. Top speed for the second generation was down to 75 km/h. The Carry Van had a horizontally divided two-piece tailgate, and sliding rear windows. Production of this more traditional version continued in parallel with the cab-over L30 Carry, ending only with the 1969 introduction of the L40. Third generation (L30) The new L30 Suzuki Carry (the "Suzulight" label was being retired) was a full cab-over design, with the same FB engine mounted horizontally underneath the load area. The starter and generator were combined and mounted directly on the front of the crankshaft. Introduced in February 1966, the L30 was built alongside its more traditional predecessor until they were both replaced by the L40. A canopied L30H, similar to the L20H but with the seats in the bed facing each other, was available right from the start. There was also an L31, with a dropside bed. Performance and mechanics were very similar to its bonneted sister, but the load area was considerably larger. Maximum load capacity was still 350 kg (770 lb). A Carry Van version of the L30 (L30V) wasn't introduced until March 1968, but offered four doors and a two-piece tailgate (top and bottom). Bodywork was the same ahead of the B-pillar. Fourth generation (L40) In July 1969 the Giugiaro designed L40 Carry was introduced. In November of the same year, a van version with two opening side doors and a top-hinged rear gate was added. Giugiaro's design was more obvious in the Carry Van iteration, very symmetrical with similar looks to the front and rear. The L40's design was not overly utilitarian, limiting interior space and being a bit too modern for the usually very orthodox Japanese commercial customer base. On the other hand, the L40 did benefit from an updated, 25 PS (18 kW) FB engine. Dimensions, dictated by kei jidosha regulations, remained 2,990 × 1,295 mm (117.7 × 51.0 in) and 359 cc (21.9 cu in). Max load was 350 kg (770 lb) for the truck, and 300 kg (660 lb) for the van versions. Top speed increased considerably to 95 kilometres per hour (59 mph). As part of a minor facelift in April 1971, the Carry received a 27 PS (still at 6,000 rpm) version of the well known FB engine, featuring Suzuki's CCIS (Cylinder Crank Injection and Selmix) lubrication system. This engine also found its way into to the recently introduced LJ10 Jimny. Torque was 3.7 kg·m (36 N·m; 27 lb·ft) at 5,000 rpm. There was also a Panel Van version, with a boxy unit mounted on the rear of a Carry truck chassis. In 1971, a V40FC Camper version of the Van was also added. Fifth generation (L50/60) The fifth generation L50 Carry debuted in May 1972, followed by a new Carry Van in August. The new model echoes Giugiaro's design, but without ventilation windows in the front doors and with a more traditional appearance. Headlights are now round, while the van version receives a more square rear body and with a sliding rear side door. The engine is a water-cooled design (L50), otherwise similar to the previous engine but now with 28 hp (21 kW). Max load was back up to 350 kg (770 lb). In December 1972, a five-door van (L50VF, with sliding side doors) was added. Three months later, the dropside L51 went on sale. In November 1973 the Carry underwent a minor facelift, receiving a new grille and modified front bumper. The fifth generation Carry led Suzuki to great market success, with Suzuki selling more kei trucks than all others during 1973 and 1974. In September 1975 a special export version was introduced, aimed at customers who wanted more loading ability. The new L60 series received a larger, 446 cc (also "L60") version of the L50 two-cylinder. 29 hp (as opposed to 26 for export market 360 cc models), a stronger differential "to transmit the generous torque" and sturdier springs meant load capacity increased to 550 kg (1,200 lb). For 1975, the Carry received minor changes allowing for the fitment of new larger license plates. In December 1975, the domestic market L50s' engine lost two horsepower (down to 26) in the effort of fulfilling new, stricter emissions standards. Sixth generation (ST10/20) In May 1976, responding to changed standards for the Kei class, Suzuki released the Carry 55, chassis code ST10. It had the larger, water-cooled but still two-stroke three-cylinder LJ50 engine of 539 cc but was otherwise hard to tell apart from the preceding L50 series. Soon thereafter, in September 1976, the interim ST10 was replaced by the widened and lengthened ST20 pickup version. Marketed as the Suzuki Carry Wide 550, it now reached the maximum dimensions set for the Kei class. In November, the ST20 Van took its bow - this version was 4 cm (1.6 in) shorter than the truck, so as not to necessitate the development of entirely new rear bodywork. A little later yet, the ST20K was released. The "K" referred to the "trucklike" nature of the vehicle in that it had 3 drop sides as opposed to the utility version which had only a tailgate and formed sides. The ST20 range retained the three-cylinder 539 cc two-stroke engine of the ST10 and has a carrying capacity of 350 kg (772 lb). By 1977, the export only ST80 appeared - this version was the first Carry to be equipped with a four-stroke engine, the inline-four 797 cc F8A as recently introduced in the LJ80 Jimny. Seventh generation (ST30/40/90) In March 1979, the new ST30 series arrived. The dimensions remained the same as before, as did the two-stroke engine, although its was moved forward and now resided underneath the front seat. At the time of the ST30's introduction, the Carry had been the best-selling Kei truck in the Japanese domestic market for eight straight years. For export markets, the ST90 version was equipped with the larger four-stroke F8A engine of 797 cc. In the fall of 1980, the domestic market Carry became available with the new 543 cc four-stroke F5A engine (ST40), although the torquey two-stroke engine remained popular. By 1982, the Van portion of the Carry range became separated in the Japanese domestic market and was now sold as the Suzuki Every. New for 1981 was a four-wheel drive version, originally only available as a pickup. This received the ST31/41 chassis code. Eighth generation (1985–1991) Post-1985 European market Suzuki carries still used the 797 cc four-cylinder F8A familiar from the ST90 Carry, while Super Carrys were equipped with the F10A 970 cc four. Power outputs were 37 and 45 PS respectively (27.5 and 33 kW), top speeds were 110 and 115 km/h. Heftier bumpers meant overall length was up 10 cm, for a total of 3,295 mm. Specifications (Suzuki Every Landy) *Length: 3,710 mm (146.1 in) *Width: 1,505 mm (59.3 in) *Height: 1,900 mm (74.8 in) *Wheelbase: 2,350 mm (92.5 in) *Weight: **2WD: 1,010–1,040 kg (2,200–2,300 lb) **4WD: 1,050–1,080 kg (2,300–2,400 lb) *Engine: G13B 4-cylinder SOHC 16-valve, EPI *Displacement: 1,298 cc *Maximum output: 82 PS (60 kW) at 6,000 rpm Chassis prefixes for Japanese domestic market Suzuki Carry trucks 1988 Chassis prefix was DB41T/B engine F5A 550 cc 6 valve or F5B 550 cc 12-valve dohc carburetor 1988-89 chassis prefix was DB71T/B (where the truck is a tip deck "B" is used in prefix not "T"), F5A or F5B 3-cylinder 12-valve carburetor engines. 1990-91 Chassis prefix was DB51T/B engine 660 cc F6A carburetor 1992-99 chassis prefix was DD51T/B (or SK306T though this is thought to be export only) all F6A 1999-02 chassis prefix was DB52T/B/V (where "v" is van) engine new gen F6A (fuel injector all alloy) 2003-08 chassis prefix was DA63T/B engine change to K6A (fuel injected and timing chain) 660 cc 3-cylinder These prefixes are the same whether the vehicle is labeled Mazda Scrum or Suzuki Carry Export versions Interestingly, early Suzuki Carrys are popularly called "Half Loafs" in South Africa, referring to "half a loaf of bread" (still a staple of many South Africans). In Cape Town and Durban, many of these little vans are seen painted in bright yellow with green artwork and a chopped-off open rear end. These are part of large fleets of privately owned public transport vehicles which fit between normal taxis and city buses. Customers literally hop on the back, and pass the driver a Rand or two, and simply jump off at their destination. ;Alternative badges The Suzuki carry has been marketed under several different badges around the world: Bedford Rascal (UK), Daewoo Damas (Worldwide), Chevrolet Super Carry (Colombia and Venezuela), Chevrolet CMV/CMP (Central America), Holden Scurry (Australia), Maruti Omni, Maruti Versa, Ford Pronto, Mazda Scrum, and Mitsubishi Colt T120SS. Bedford Rascal The Bedford Rascal (later Vauxhall Rascal), also built as the Suzuki Supercarry is a microvan that was developed as a joint venture between General Motors (GM) and Suzuki. It was sold under GM's British-based Bedford marque as well as in Suzuki form. Other names were used in a few international markets. The van was produced at the IBC Vehicles plant in Luton, England, adjacent to the main Vauxhall factory (GM's British-based passenger car marque). Alongside the Bedford, the Suzuki-branded twin was manufactured for the European market (where Bedford is a less established brand). Sold from 1986 to 1994, the Rascal / Supercarry was a small and economical van, intended for many purposes. The vehicle's strengths were its diminutive size and maximum payload weight; 550 kg for the van and 575 kg for the pick-up. The principal visible difference between Bedford and Suzuki versions is the front trim: Supercarry has two separate plastic headlamp surrounds and the Rascal has a single full width one with "Bedford" moulded in the middle. Timeline: * 1986: launched * 1990: rebadged as the Vauxhall Rascal, as the Bedford marque was being retired * 1993: production moved to Japan, where it was made until 1999 Mostly sold as vans, pick-up and camper versions were also made. Maruti Omni The Maruti Omni is a microvan manufactured by Indian automaker Maruti Suzuki. The first version of Maruti Omni had 796 cc engine, same as the Maruti 800 city car. The Omni could be divided into two categories: the family version and the cargo version. The newer family version has two extra seats directly behind the front seating and facing away towards the rear of the van making it an eight seater. (Older versions was modified by individual owners to add additional capacity this way). The cargo version is completely devoid of back seats. Both versions have sliding back doors and hatchbacks. The Omni is also unique in a way that it uses a front mid engine rear wheel drive layout, as it helps in maximizing cabin and cargo space and providing maximum traction. The initial versions were so basic that the interior dashboard even lacked a fan blower opening as a standard. Ford Pronto The Ford Pronto is a rebadged Suzuki Carry, which was manufactured between 1985 and 2007 by Ford Lio Ho, a joint venture between Ford and Lio Ho in Taiwan. The Pronto was only available in the Taiwanese market, where it was introduced specifically to compete with China Motor Corporation's Mitsubishi Minicab and Sanfu's Subaru Sambar in the local minivan market. In 2007 Ford Lio Ho ceased to produce the Pronto because the engine couldn't be made to meet revised local environmental regulations. Category:Suzuki Category:Microcar Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Category:Post-war Category:Modern